User blog:Epic~00/ATW if Sadie was the villain episode 4
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Around the World, we went to Egypt and instead of making a pyramid we did boring trivia. Unicorns finally earned a win with Olympians losing. Unicorns got to vote one of them out and the 2-1-1-1 result made me wet. In the end, in a close vote, Harold goshed out of the plane, leaving 13 goshers left. Who will gosh outnext? Find out on total. Drama. Around the World! Unicorns Lightning: *receives massage* Oh ye, that’s the Lightnin’ spot. Anne Maria: *to missus* Yo, you better get off my man. *bites missus’ face* Staci: *to Beth* We stuck it out Beth. Who knows? We could be the final 2. What would you say if we got that far?? Beth: woah Dragons Geoff: Second class is fine, but bein’ here with taco bell grinds my gears. Amy: oh no! Anger! I’m scared! *audience cheers* Brick: there there. *pats back* there there. Bridgette: im an object. Geoff: the best there is. Trent Conf: all my team are in love except me. and im like the ninth best , so i have to up my game to make myself even more memorable. time to pull a romance out of nowhere. Trent: ‘Ey, Zoey! Hi! Olympians Zoey: that guy is pretty hot. Alejandro: *to Sadie* My Spany-sense is tingling. I say we could target Trent. Sadie: k Eva: I’M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU, YOU HICKS! Alejandro: hello eva. Alejandro: the only way to take out a dragon is by messing with them. Time to make myself killable. Yipeeee. Alejandro: *walks over to Bridgette* My, you’re looking awful Bridgette-y today. Bridgette: *blushes* that’s the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me. Geoff: Hey bbback off, brooooo! Bridgette is my property. Alejandro: *winks at Geoff* Geoff: grr Pre-challenge Chris: attention, contestants. We are about to land in…. Brick: pfft, as if anything could beat China. Chris: Korea! Dragons Brick: aheueu. *girlish voice* *collapses* Amy: that’s so attractive. Geoff: woah, korea? Hey, that’s my bro Brick’s home. Brick: I’ll lead this team to victory! Rest of the Dragons: k *sinister smiles* Olympians Sadie: Korea? Oh no. that will only up the Dragons’ game. Alejandro: yes but my grandpapa was a Korean stripper. We shall win. Eva: Korea? I HATE kangaroos. Zoey: *exposition line looking forward to korea* Unicorns Staci: Korea? I’ll totally do well for this whole challenge. Beth: you’ll probably be right. Staci: nothing bad will happen lol. Anne Maria: *to Lightning* Yo, we better up our strategy. Can’t just be the two o’ us. We need a third wheel. Lightning: that staci gurl gives me the heebie-jeebies. I jealous of her face. I say we go with beth. Anne Maria: k Challenge Chris: Welcome to Korea. Brick: *starry eyed* *sucks ground* this is built for a soldier. Sadie: As long as Eva doesn’t ruin this challenge for us. Eva: URGH! I am NOT going to lose this challenge. Sadie: whatever you suck. Eva Conf: *does redemption line while also looking angry to get audience sympathy* Geoff: KorEa? The e must stand for the times I eeee, whenever I see Bridgette. Bridgette: that’s the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me. Trent: *to Zoey* Good luck in the challenge. You’ll probably win. Zoey: um aren’t we on different teams? Trent: oh yeah. *punches face nine times* lol im a funny, endearing character. Beth: this plath is nith. Lightning: as nice as Anne Maria. Anne Maria: that compliment so fetch. Chris: this challenge, since it’s korea, will be you all fighting Korean soldiers with plastic but deadly samurai swords. Brick: yas Challenge Chris: you’ll all take turns fighting 10 samurai soldiers. each soldier worth a point. whichever team gets most points altogether win. One dragon will have to sit out to make this 4-4-4 fair. Any takers? Amy: *sobs* I will. I’m not ready for my redemption moment where I beat the shit out of something. Not for at least another four or five episodes. Chris: k. ill begin with Olympians. Alejandro you can begin. Alejandro: *grabs samurai sword* *whacks one samurai* tú pierdes. *whacks 5 more in succession* nuevo récord de hombre sexy. *takes out 2 more* Estoy en un plazo de honor estratégica. *feels cocky* I could dance many strategic moons strategically if I could. *gets whack-blindsided by soldier and falls* Soldier: ha Alejandro: mamma mia. Chris: that’s 8. Next up is sadie. Sadie: RAWR! *godplays and hits 6 soldiers* Contestant: *accuses of godplaying* Sadie: *excused from hitting any more* Chris: Woah. Eva? Eva: URGH! *hits 7 soldiers angrily* Meh. I don’t feel like hitting any more. *throws sword down and gives up* Chris: k. Time for Zoey. Zoey: *godplays and gets 9* Chris: that means 30/40 for Olympians. next is unicorns. Anne Maria? Anne Maria: Meh. *nonchalantly dodges samurai and takes them out* *next samurai hits her hair* ‘Ey! Oh no you di’i’i’i’n’t. *takes out 9 more* Chris: Perfect 10! Anne Maria: hah more than Zoey girl. Zoey: Hey stop, you big meanie. Anne Maria: nah Chris: next up is Lightning for Olympians. Lightning: *shows off and takes out 8* *gets overconfident* *gets knocked out* Chris: 8 for Lightning! Lightning: yo, that’s the same as my bro, Alejandro. Guess we’re just as macho as each other, huh bruv? Alejandro: Gracias. Chris: Beth? Beth: *knocks 5 soldiers out* woah that wath tough. *gets slightly injured by one* ow *automatically loses* Chris: Only 5 for Beth. Staci? Staci: RAWR! *tackles 6 easily and smothers* *weight makes her fall over and get stabbed by plastic sword* my great uncle Oliver invented ow. Before him people said “y” when hurt. Chris: Unicorns coming last with 29 right behind Olympians. its all up to Dragons and the fact that I’ve put their team last does not mean in any way shape or form that they are going to win the challenge. K? alright so uh first up is trent Brick: *to entire team* always fight with honor and never give up. Trent: thanks new leader. Geoff: you’re a master boss, Bro-brick. Brick: thnx k. Trent: better stay ic though. *takes out 3 and gets pummeled* shucks. Brick: *facepalm* he didn’t brick it. Amy: what’s brick it mean? Brick: It’s a Brickey thing. Chris: Three for Trent. next we have Bridgette. Bridgette: Godplaying is a big uh-oh no-no so ill get a way too high number while being ic. *hits 3* *tries running away from samurai hit* *turns sword around and knocks 5 back like dominos. Chris: k 8 for Bridgette. Geoff: *hurts 3* Oh, sorry bro. Hey sorry to you second dude. Whoopsy I made an oopsy on third dude. *hurts 4th* I can’t look, brosev. *goes to 5th* *samurai dodges his sword* *samurai hits his hat off* Geoff: *gasps* Time to unleash my alter ego, Revengeoff. *takes out 4 soldiers* *gets tired and loses* Chris: Nine for Geoff. Dragons at 21. It all comes down to brick and the fact that ive put him last and he’s part Korean does no way in any way shape or form mean that he has won this challenge. Brick: *takes out 10 soldiers in a flash* *farts on 1* I Bricked it. *puts down sword on ground* fight with honorrrr. Chris: 31-30-29. Looks like Dragons win, Olympians close behind and Unicorns lose. Off to elimination. Eva: grr im so jellyyyyyyyyyy *to Brick* Geoff: woah brick howd you learn to flash like that, broooooooooooooo-migo? Brick: It’s a Brickey thing. Amy: why the fart, as attractive as it is? Brick: it’s my signature brick move. Trent: I guess we could call you a “Brick-wall” in strength. Du-ha-ha-ha. Hardy ha ha. Hard hady howdodo. Brick: grr *smashes trent into brick wall* Trent: ouch that hurt im mad now. Chris: unicorns, you guys failed at bouncing back just like my bus boy career. Lightning: aw hell naw. Chris: time to vote someone off. Anne Maria: *to Beth* yo, that Staci kinda a threat and between you and me, I know you two been strategizing. Beth: oh… Anne Maria: will ya vote her off with me and Lightning? Beth: I don’t know. Staci: *to Beth* We gotta vote Lightning for a 2-2, Beth. What do you say? Beth: I don’t know. Geoff: aw yeah, we won. Bridgette: im queen bae. Geoff: The best there is. Bridgette: that’s the nicest thing anyone has said to me. *licks Geoff* Brick: aw yeah. We won thanks to my brilliant leadership. Hopefully when we lose, that won’t make me an easy target. Bridgette: hmm nah. Amy: I’m proud of you, Brick. *nice line* Trent: Aw yeah, we won! Give me high-five, bestie! *to Geoff* Geoff: k Sadie: Curses. Now I have to share a class with Lightning again. Lightning: Yo, I’m right here. Sadie: I know I hate you. You’re a horrible waste of protein. Sadie Conf: I still <3 you ily. Eva: We didn’t win? GROSS! *punches Alejandro and makes target of herself* Alejandro: Aiyeeeee Zoey: *makes basic line* Pre-Elimination Chris: time to vote again. Lightning Conf: You biggest threat. Anne Maria Conf: your beauty makin’ me jealous, sweetheart. Staci Conf: My great great great uncle Tim invented tiebreakers. Before him both people were killed in case of a tie of anything. Beth Conf: *looks at Staci and Lightning passports* Elimination Chris: 1st vote… Staci. Chris: 2nd vote… Lightning. Chris: 3rd vote… Anne Maria! Chris: One of these about to go. Next eliminated is… Staci. Staci: ugh. But I was doing SO good. *takes parachute* At least I can use this early exit to my advantage next season. *flirtatious wink at camera making cameraman faint* Anne Maria: You didn’t vote Staci, Beth?!?! Beth: eh Beth Conf: I guess you could call me a great thrategith for thicking to both voteth uh I gueth. Chris: Unicorns are down to 3 with an unfair disadvantage that I won’t help at all. How will they do next time? Find out on Total. Drama. Around the World! Category:Blog posts